Feral Rage
by nanakiwolf
Summary: A young boy born into the Garoh clan under the full moon goes on a journey to protect the world from the evil of the Lost Age.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own much of anything in this story. As a matter of fact, Nintendo and Camelot own like. 98% of everything, this including Golden Sun, Psynergy, the Garoh Clan, and numerous other things like that. To be honest with you. All I own are the characters I make up. Sit back and relax, R&R, and go grab a box of popcorn or something.  
The Garoh clan has always been a clan of lycanthropes. Half human, Half Wolf. But what happens when a child is born on the night of the transformation, under the light of the full moon? This tale takes place years after the eruption of Mount Aleph, and the lighting of the elemental lighthouses. The lost age has occurred, and to protect its people from the numerous towns that hate them because they are cursed, and the dangerous clans, they need an army, and a chieftain to lead that army. During these last couple of years, some members of the Garoh tribe have become full fledged Jupiter Adepts, but on the night of the full moon, another cub is born into the pack, a soon to be master of the Jupiter Psynergy. His name is Rallogath Terris Feralkin...  
Chapter I. The coming of a new leader  
  
It was a pleasant day; sunny, yet mild in the canyon's of Garoh. The sun glimmered off of the engravings drawn into the canyon. A rather beautiful sight that it was, and a man roughly in his early thirties was making his walk up to his home. Sheathed on his back was his Great Axe, stained with the blood of the prey that he had brought home for his mate, who is in labor, possibly to give birth at any day. He had the marks of a Garoh warrior, battle scars, clan marks, you name it. He also was one of the few left, as the Garoh are mostly very peaceful people. He reached the little pond in front of the town, and then washed his face in it. He then continued into town. The warrior was known as Byrolt Morilke Feralkin. His hair was brown with a tint of gray, due to his lycanthropetic genes. His eyes hazel, a very recessive trait of the Garoh people. He was of average size, but was strong enough to handle the Great Axe he wielded with great skill. He then walked into he and his mate's hut with his prey, and showed their dinner with a smirk on his face. It was a very unlucky Talon Runner. His wife was beautiful. A stunning woman in her late twenties with jet- black hair and sparkling sapphire eyes. "Here it is honey... Dinner." Byrolt grinned once more while he laid the Talon Runner on the floor. His mates name was Quentilyn Terris Gyhlos. "You overdid yourself, my stunning lycanthrope honey." she replied, playing along with Byrolt's ego. "You took our child into consideration too. Awww. You're so sweet," she said in a sarcastic tone that both of them knew. She picked up the Talon Runner with help from Byrolt and placed it on the counter. "Take off! I can't make dinner with your nose in here smellin'!" Quentilyn laughed as she chased him out with a wooden spoon.  
  
Garoh was a canyon with a little tribal village on the top of it that resided on the continent of Osenia. The town was said to be cursed, but to the people of the town, the curse is a gift. The "curse" of the Garoh is that during the full moon's glow, all members of the clan will turn into a lycanthrope, a werewolf. To add to their already unique abilities, over the last five years, the clan's kin have been rapidly becoming Jupiter Adepts. or masters of the wind, due to the Psynergy flow from Air's Rock. Byrolt took a deep breath of the fresh air. It was a calm afternoon, and it would most likely continue on through the night. He climbed a tree, and gazed at the land below the canyon, embracing sleep. Dreams surrounded him, and he heard a poem in his dream while hearing it, he saw a picture of a warrior bearing a halberd, which is a spear with an axe like blade at the end of it. He wore the Garoh marking, and a gray tail that looked like the wolves tribe when they morphed. But he was a human. The voices spoke to him, as if addressing him.  
  
Be the sacrifice to the clan, to the boy who becomes a man, Born under the full moon's hue, An adept's life shall begin anew.  
  
Byrolt awoke with a start. He smelled smoke, and looked down at the canyon. Alhafran soldiers with weapons started up the canyon, blades flashing, and torches ablaze. Byrolt despised these northerners. Their mayor was greedy, and believed that the Garoh tribe was a threat. They already have attacked numerous times, sometimes without warning. This time might destroy the canyon due to the numerous troops there were. "Byrolt! Your wife! She isn't in your hut! Its almost as if she disappeared into thin air!" one of the other clansman alerted him to this other threat. He had no time to do both. He noticed fur growing on his chest, and then looked up. The lunar light transforming him into a wolf. "Get Master Maha and the children and hide! I shall handle this!" Byrolt yelled as he grasped the handle of his great axe, becoming a complete werewolf. He started down the hill and charged two men with clubs. He knocked them off with one mighty swing of his axe. He ran to every Alhafran he could find and attacked, but his stamina was fading with every attacker, and the Alhafrans kept coming. Byrolt had a gaping wound in his chest, so then he made a desperate move to protect his clan. "I...shall...not allow... you to...pass..." with what little strength he had left, he used his psynergy to form a whirlwind to knock the remaining troops off the canyon their doom below. Byrolt's eyes were becoming tired and gluey, as the poem flashed back to him. He knew he was the sacrifice. He saved the clan and this so called "Adept." he smiled, able to rest in peace. He dropped his axe and went limp.  
Quentilyn used reveal to walk out of Maha's dwelling, bearing a child the very next day. He had the beginning of a wolven tail growing. He was born the previous night, one minute before the change. He would permanently have this tail. 


End file.
